ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Wars Part 1: The Beginning
Dragon Wars Part 1: The Beginning is the first part of the season finale of season 1, Ben 10: Alien Alliance. The Dragon Empire accuses the Forever Knight of attacking their planet. As reaction, they starts a war, the battlefield is Earth! Plot A lone soul is standing by a window of a new building, He witnesses a highly advanced civilization, a civilization that has been rise from the ashes, just like a phoenix. We hears Ben's voice-over as the man witness the environment. "Much has changed in a year, the world has become more advanced, Level 3 technology is made, within 3 decades level 4 while be accessible. The Plumbers are no longer the organization they once were. The Army of Animo has unleash a war and in the year that follows, several solar systems has join them. The war, the dragon war, unbelievable that it was today, one year ago..." "Lord Anteros, we have come with an offer. We offer you power and protection. The plumber organization is sick, weak and corrupt. We offer you the change to join the Animo Alliance." King Vicktor looks to the Pyros King and kneels before him. Two firefoxes are accompanying King Vicktor. The right hand of the Pyros King, Ingnis, isn't happy with the offer and asks his king to ask th e advice of the God Vulcan. Anteros commands to open the gate and reveals Vulcan. Vulcan looks angry and says to Vicktor that they have to leave now. Anteros stands up with the words: Our god has spoken, you will leave our solar system and will never return. The next time will see you or your men tries to enter our solar system, a war will start between our worlds. Vicktor's is angry because of this humiliation. After he left the planet with his soldiers, he calls Androis Hi. "Load the Wasp Cannon, Fire at Draconius. Start the Armageddon of Earth. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are relaxing by Mr. Smoothie until a great ship lands. On board is a group of old allies. A pyronite steps to them and says: "We have great problems, someone has shoot a Draconius, the dragon planet. They have declare war to the one they hold responsible: The Forever Knight and they are planning to attack Ear th, no matter how many victims will die!" A loud noise is heard and they all watches skywards, a group of meteors is striking USA. One of them destroys the Mr. Smoothie Smoothie Bar (Again). It seems that it is a spaceship . The big blue dragon, a Godzuki, flies away from the ship and flies through the streets of Bellwood and destroys several pubs and shops with Forever Knights fanatics. The Knights tries to strike back but the creature destroys their tanks at well. On a TV in nearly destroyed pub, they hear how several cities all over the globe are attacked by giant dragons. A blue lizard is fighting FK-helis while standing on a pyramid in Egypt, a Large sea Serpent is wandering in the Thames, a red raptor-like dragon is tearing Tokyo apart. Knowing there is no way to defeat them all alone, they start to call some help. The most plumbers can't help since there is prove that the Forever Knights should have destroyed a Draconius city with a powerful beam. A few minutes later, The Alliance is formed. They spread out all over the globe in an attempt to defeat the dragons and the knights and more important, to try to save as much civilians as they can. Several armies all over the globe has also tried to attack the dragons but the weapons they uses , are mostly too weak to cause any damage. Helen goes with a group to Europe, Xylene goes with her group to Asia, Verdona to Australia, Anubis to Africa and Ah Puch to Latin America. Ben, Kevin and Gwen goes to the castle of Old George. Ben as Ultimate Stinkfly travels them to castle. As they enter the castle they witness how Old George and his men are fighting with a three-headed creature named King Ghidorah. Ghidorah is enraged by the knights and vaporize more of the half of the Knights. Ben fights some knights as Starlight and uses his star as a shuriken. By shooting his two arm blades at Old George, he's ID Mask is destroyed and clears out the mystery. The new leader isn't old George. The King wears a black armor, wields a sword Gwen and Kevin join the battle. The Black King is now fighting the beast alone but seems to use magic to battle the creature. Suddenly the king makes a strange move and Ben as Serpyro grabs his friends and flees. "Why did we flee?" Kevin isn't happy with it but Ben transforms into Atomix. He points to the castle and the dragons breaks to roof but can't escape a huge explosion. Ben commands his friends to stand back as he absorbs the shockwave and the radiation. King Ghidorah is gone, as same as The Black King. But the war is still on. They join up with Grandpa Max and tells him that the King of the dragons has been killed by the knights. When he asks how, they answers that they use a nuclear bomb to kill the creature... To Be Continued Aliens used *Atomix *Serpyro *Starlight *Ultimate Stinkfly Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *King Anteros (First Appearance) *Ignis (First Appearance) *The Alliance (First Appearance) Villians *Black King of the Forever Knights (First Appearance) *The Forever Knights *The Dragons (First Appearance/ neutral) *The Army of Animo Trivia *Ignis is originally maded by Krimxonrath from DeviantArt *The Dragons are mostly from The Godzilla Neo series of Godzilla Wikia *King Anteros was sent back to his planet by Vulcan, to protect it from any who dares to attack. *The Black King replaced Old George since the makers of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien had other plans with him. Category:Season Finales Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Episodes